Tales of the Soul
by Jester11
Summary: Story of a sheriff from a town called Mystic Outland.  Rated for Violence, and language.
1. Mystic Outland

I own the names and characters in the story.

***Shotgun fires***

Blackdusk wakes up, cursing that it is too early for the next group to come to Mystic Outland. Taking a seat behind his desk, Blackdusk thought back to the first day that he arrived in Mystic Outland.

Year 1920

Blackdusk and his best friend, Billy, were standing outside the First National Bank in Texas. They were about to pull the biggest heist to date. Pulling on their bandanas, they went over the escape plan. After agreeing to meet at the saloon two towns over, they pulled their guns and went into the bank. Everything was going smoothly until they got ready to leave and Billy shot the girl behind the counter twice. When they reached the saloon, Blackdusk was pissed.

Blackdusk: That wasn't part of the plan, Billy.

Billy: What is your problem? We got away, didn't we? You act like we are supposed to be nice about the things we do. You're getting soft on me Blackdusk. There was a time when you would have done the same thing to all of them.

Blackdusk: I don't know, Billy. You seem to be getting a little too reckless lately for my taste. I think that it is time that we reconsider our lives.

Blackdusk: You might be onto something there. But let's discuss this at the hideout so as to not draw unnecessary attention to ourselves.

As they walked out of the saloon and went to their horses, Billy drew his gun and shot Blackdusk twice in the back. Billy saddled his horse, took the money and rode off into the sunset.

When Blackdusk woke up, he was in the sheriff's office of the town.

Blackdusk: Where am I?

Sheriff: Welcome to Mystic Outland.

Blackdusk: What am I doing here?

The sheriff explained that Blackdusk had just died two days ago and that Blackdusk was to stay in Mystic Outland until his future had been decided. Blackdusk vowed to get revenge on Billy before his verdict is decided. Sheriff just smiled because Blackdusk reminded him of himself when he first got to Steel Haven.

Over the next few years, the sheriff took Blackdusk under his wing and showed him the ropes. Over time, Blackdusk forgot about Billy and his revenge. Ten years ago, the sheriff's verdict was decided. Blackdusk was chosen by the Powers That Be to take over the sheriff's office.

***Shotgun fires***

Confused by the second shot, Blackdusk came out to see his deputy running toward him with a message from the Powers That Be.

"Blackdusk, it has come to our attention that some of our charges are dying before their time. Your job is to find out why this is happening. The only clue we have is that it has something to do with Shadow Realm. Report back with your findings.

'Powers That Be'"

"Shadow Realm, uh?" Blackdusk had heard of this place and wasn't looking forward to having to dealing with being on Earth again just to be an errand boy for the two chump 'Powers That Be'. Unfortunately, he had his orders to carry out. After informing the deputy that he is in charge until Blackdusk gets back, Blackdusk makes the long trek to the carriage that transports people from Earth to Mystic Outland.

***fades to black around the carriage***

A/N: This story will be set through the eyes of the sheriff. So please no flames about not hearing what characters mentioned say. This is also my first story so please r/r.


	2. Dante's Technology

**Dante's Technology**

***Horses Whining***

As Blackdusk opened his eyes, he realized that the graveyard had changed a lot since he was last there. After adjusting his hat and shades, he stepped out of the carriage and got the two drachmas that he would need to go back from the driver.

Driver: Are you sure you want to do this, Blackdusk?

Blackdusk: I have no choice. It is either do it or be banished from everywhere including Steel Haven.

Driver: Well, good luck to you then.

Blackdusk: I don't need luck. It's anyone who gets in my way that will need luck to avoid death.

As the carriage disappears into the mist, Blackdusk looks at a piece of paper with an address on it.

1812 W. Sycamore Lane

Dallas, TX

Blackdusk grabbed his bag and walked the two miles through the serene graveyard and the outskirts of town 'til he reached a four-story mansion with a chain-linked fence surrounding it. Walking up to the gate, Blackdusk was astonished to find that the access pad was gone and an eye scanner was in its place. As Blackdusk contemplated the new problem, a voice came on over the speaker.

"Step forward and prepare for a retinal scan. Only the invited may enter. The uninvited will be destroyed."

Blackdusk: Open the damn gate, Dante. I don't have time for this bullshit.

Without administering the retinal scan, the gate swung open and allowed Blackdusk to enter. The door to the house opened to reveal a man about 5'9", light-skinned staring at his visitor with a sinister smile on his face.

Dante: Welcome back, my friend. You're a bit early though. I wasn't expecting you for another four more years.

Blackdusk: The 'Powers That Be' decided to send me to Shadow Realm to get some answers.

Dante: That explains the tele-cast that I saw a couple days ago. Apparently, the commissioner of Shadow Realm is offended by you coming.

Blackdusk: (with a diabolical laugh) I'm not going there to stop the killing. I want in on the actions.

Dante: Well, you will get a chance to prove that at the first PPV. You're in a match against six other wrestlers. (hands Blackdusk a printout of his opponents)

Blackdusk: So I've heard. A seven person all-out brawl. Sounds like a walk in the park to me. I guess I should address some of my opponents.

I'm going to start with the dumbest black man I have ever heard of, Colt Stryker. How the hell do you check in to a jail thinking it is a hotel? I mean seriously. Your dumbass should have stayed in jail because if you think that you're going to beat me, I 'm going to read you your last rites. I can't stand stupid humans.

Apparently, story of how I got to this point has been misinterpreted by some people. So, Dixie Chaos, you think I'm a time traveling cowboy, huh? Well, I got news for you. I have a better understanding for what the world is like than you think I do. My advice to you is stay out of my way or I'll have a nice pair of fairy wings to hang in my office. My so-called "cowboy ways" will ensure that you will know what pain is.

I don't know if I should feel insulted or have pity for Satan for sending Tesiel to win the title. "Second Lieutenant" my foot! Tesiel is nothing more than an overeager demon that will find out very quickly why I am in charge of Steel Haven. As for you, Satan, it looks like I'm going to have to prove to you that your best ally is me. Don't get me wrong, I don't care for either of the 'Powers That Be' but all souls pass through my world.

As for Ricky Phoenix, Damian Storm, and Iceman, don't think I've forgotten about you. I will address you three the next time I transmit. Until then, sit tight knowing that I look forward to winning the match.

Dante: So, can we get back to why you are paying a visit?

Blackdusk: I need tools for my trip to Shadow Realm.

Dante: Well, let's by updating your wardrobe to the 21st Century.

Blackdusk: I thought I did that the last time I was here in the 1970's.

Dante: Style and fashion has changed over the years.

Tossing Blackdusk a clean black button down shirt and black denim jeans, Dante goes looking for the gift that he had for Blackdusk. Finding it, Dante handed the box to Blackdusk to open. Inside was a black trench coat that had the embroidery of the blue dragon.

Dante: Here. (Hands Blackdusk a new pair of shades) These will stay on your face better and keep people from trying to steal your glasses. How about not taking them off and scaring people while your there?

Blackdusk: I'll try. I can't promise anything though. What about my hat? Please tell me that I get to keep my hat. It has been my trademark for centuries.

Dante: Relax; you get to keep your hat. Damn, you're worse than a little kid when it comes to that damn hat. Just remember to carry this phone on you at all time except when your in the ring (hands Blackdusk a new blackberry phone).

Blackdusk: Is this phone really necessary?

Dante: Yes, it allows the 'Powers That Be' to contact you with have to send a messenger to track you down. By the way, you have another letter from them.

"Blackdusk,

We trust that you found the supplies we sent for you useful. We would like for you to meet the transportation informant in a couple of days about a ride for you. Stay out of trouble and don't make us regret sending you to earth.

Powers That Be"

Blackdusk: What am I going to do about my pets? I can't just leave them as they are or their going to be getting me into trouble.

Dante: You will be allowed one pet to take with you the rest have to stay here in the Shiloh until you return for them.

As Blackdusk and Dante talk, the tattoos on Blackdusk's body started to move around anticipating getting to run around. His skin turned green, then purple and then he was dark as the midnight sky.

***Fades around the tattoo of a half-dragon/half-wolf***

**Page **4** of **4


	3. Birthmarks

**Birthmarks**

***Static clears***

Blackdusk: I wonder how long I have on this trip?

Dante: Man, just make sure that you give them hell on earth.

Blackdusk: I guaran-damn-tee that they will know what pain is when I'm done with them

As Dante and Blackdusk continue to discuss how to find this guy named Ace Steele for transportation, Blackdusk's mind wandered back to when he was a kid.

***Year 1900***

Rising out of his bed, Blackdusk, age 10, went to the window and looked out on a western town a couple of miles south of Phoenix. While taking in the view, his mom called him for breakfast. As he entered the kitchen, he realized that something was wrong.

Blackdusk: What's wrong, Mom? You don't look like your usual self.

Mom: I need to tell you something about your 'birthmarks'.

Blackdusk: What about them?

Mom: They're not really birthmarks. They're part of a curse placed on you at birth.

Blackdusk: Uh huh, sure mom. I believe that about as much as I believe in Mystic Outland.

Dante: Hey, Blackdusk! We have company on the front lawn.

They approached the door to see a black Dodge Ram with 4" lift kit sitting by the gate. The truck has blue/silver flames running up and down the side. Walking up the walk, Dante's visitor is trying not to disturb the sleeping dogs.

Dante: Well, well, well. Look what we have here, Blackdusk.

Blackdusk: If it isn't the man of the hour, Ace Steele.

Ace Steele: What do you think of your new ride, Blackdusk?

Blackdusk: You gotta be kidding, Ace Steele. You know exactly what I think of trucks. I prefer Harleys.

Ace Steele: I know but the 'Powers That Be' thought it was too predictable.

Blackdusk: Fine, I'll take the truck. (looking like he's in a trance) Before I leave though, I believe I still have three people to address.

First, the easiest to get a read on, Iceman. Split personalities don't impress me. I don't care if it is Jason Avery or Iceman. You get in the ring with me and I'll show you what it really means to have an out of body experience.

Ricky Phoenix, you talk about war as if you enjoy war. That's good, though. Stepping into the ring with me will be a real war and I look forward to seeing what you call pain. You don't know what pain is, really, until you die and have to deal with the Mystic Outland environment.

Lastly, there is Damian Storm, a rock star who is hiding more than he lets on. Damian Storm, I have to admit, I'm interested to see how dark your past really is. Regardless of your past, I'd advise you to rethink stepping into the ring with me. I am not a fan of music artist who try to crossover into wrestling even if it is my first match.

As Blackdusk comes out of his trance, his phone begins to ring.

Blackdusk: What do you want?

Powers That Be: Blackdusk, we forget to mention the three trials that you have to go through before your match. The first will take place in Antarctica. You will receive instructions on the other two trials upon completion of the first.

Blackdusk (sarcastically): Oh, joy. I do enjoy your vague instruction. I look forward to when I finally get to meet you two. I just hope for your sake that it is right after a match or it will be impossible to contain my rage.

***screens closes with lightning in Blackdusk's eyes***


	4. Trials of the Powers

**Trials of the Power**

***Sparks flare***

Blackdusk finished wielding his shotgun to the bumper of the truck. After making sure that it is secured, Blackdusk handed the keys to Dante to hang onto.

Dante: Dude, you're going to need these for the trip.

Blackdusk: Where I have to go first I won't.

Dante: Another errand for the so-called 'Powers That Be'?

Blackdusk: More like some test that I have to pass before they trust me.

After checking on his deputy, Blackdusk went to the airport and caught the closest flight to Antarctica he could get. As he exited the airport, he saw a gorgeous woman with almond colored skin holding a sign with his name on it.

Woman: Off on an errand are we?

Blackdusk: It's no business of yours but yes I am. So, what do I call you or does it matter?

Woman: Talk about attitude. My name is Gypsy and without me you won't even make it to the first trial. It has been set up at the South Pole.

Renting a dogsled and getting supplies, Gypsy and Blackdusk got ready to go to the first trial. Along the way, the both of them refused to talk to the other because of their attitude toward one another. As they got close to the South Pole, Gypsy handed Blackdusk the instructions for the first trial.

1. You must collect three tokens from the Zypher that has been placed here for the trial.  
2. You must not kill the Zypher.  
3. You will have a two hour time limit to complete the trial.  
4. You are not allowed any weapons for this trial.  
5. There will be an overall time limit for all three tasks.

When Blackdusk looked up, Gypsy and the sled were gone and the glow of a clock counting down hung in the sky. After getting his bearings, Blackdusk searched out the cave of the Zypher. With about an hour left, Blackdusk found the cave and entered it cautiously. Before him stood a creature unlike any ever seen. It had the head of a bear, body of a jackal, and the wings of a falcon. The Zypher rose it's head enough to look at it's visitor and began to speak.

Zypher: Welcome to my home, Blackdusk. To get the tokens you seek, you must solve the riddle I speak. Fail to answer the riddle I said and you will turn up dead.

Blackdusk: Agreed. What is your riddle?

Zypher: Here is your riddle:

**My wings are red like fire.  
My death is up in flames.  
My tears a doctor's desire.  
From the ashes, I return the same.  
What am I?**

Blackdusk thought for a few minutes before answering "A phoenix" with 30 minutes left on the clock.

Zypher: Very good. As agreed, here are the three tokens you seek.

As Blackdusk collected the tokens, Blackdusk was reminded of his match coming up. Turning on the camera on his phone, he addressed the Shadow Realm crowd.

"Hmmm. Three tokens, three active opponents. Coincidence, I think not. The most outspoken of the three would be Dixie Chaos. So, I'm gay now, am I? I'll show you that I'm straight as an arrow. As far as your wings are concerned, I prefer to see the blood dripping off the base of them. I would advise buying those wings at Hot Topic so that you have a replacement set. Stay out of my way Dixie. Got to go for now."

Turning off his phone, he turned and saw Gypsy and the sled waiting for him. Riding back to the airport, Blackdusk examined the three tokens and noticed that each one had a location and a number. With the first trial done, he ignored that one and turned his attention to the second one that had the "Amazon Rainforest" as the location.

Gypsy: Where to next, Blackdusk? Keep in mind that I have to go with you.

Blackdusk: Fuck! You have to pay your own way then. The next location is the Amazon Rainforest.

Booking a flight to South America, Blackdusk tries to prepare himself for the next task. " I hope that I get to shed some blood this time. I haven't spilt any blood in thirty years." Walking into the Amazon Rainforest, Gypsy hands Blackdusk the rules once again before disappearing again.

1. You are allowed a machete only for this trial.  
2. This trial has a two hour time limit.  
3. You must find and kill three Inca priests at the center of the forest .  
4. Each priest must be read their last rites before they die.

Grabbing a machete from his supply bag, Blackdusk started making his way to the Inca temple. Looking up, he noticed a second clock counting down. After finding the temple, Blackdusk searched the outside for some priests that might be roaming around outside. Luckily for Blackdusk, three elderly Inca priests were going for a walk in the forest to pray. Following the priests, Blackdusk stayed out of sight until they reached a clearing. Approaching the priests, Blackdusk decided to speak to them.

Blackdusk: I pray you know why I'm here today.

Priest: We do. It is why we came to this clearing so as to die in peace with dignity.

After reading each priest their last rites, Blackdusk sliced the head of each off so that they would not suffer. Putting each one in a grave whole, including their heads, Blackdusk was reminded of one of his opponents. Going into a trance, Blackdusk addressed the Shadow Realm Crowd again.

"Don't get me wrong. I loved getting blood on my hands; I just prefer not to kill in a religious structure, out of respect. Ricky Phoenix, I think I figured out how you and I are different. You don't kill for pleasure, I do and will just to have blood on my hands. You respect life and all that comes with it. I don't care for life because of where I hail from and what I've seen in my time there. I look forward to seeing if you live up to your words. Until then, see ya in the squared hell."

Coming out of the trance, Blackdusk noticed that he had stopped the clock with a little over an hour left. Making his way back to the edge of the forest, he started to turn the third token in his hand. The third destination was New York City, New York. Blackdusk called Dante at the airport and tells him to send the truck to New York City. Boarding the plane with Gypsy, Blackdusk slept until they reached NYC.

Hopping of the plane, Blackdusk adjusted his hat to block out the sunlight. Gypsy handed him the last set of instructions he needed.

1. You can take only a silver chain as a weapon.  
2. Research the family tree of the family that put the curse on you.  
3. Time limit is two and a half hours.  
4. You must get the last heir to agree to be killed.  
5. You must call you pet out after the kill.

Heading out to the New York Public Library, Blackdusk thought back to the discussion he had with his mom to recall the family name that placed the curse on him. "Delaney" said Blackdusk as he made it to the library. Fortunately, the name Delaney was not a common name. After an hour of researching, Blackdusk discovered that the last living heir was the very woman that has been traveling with him. After returning the books to the book return, Blackdusk returned to the airport to talk to Gypsy.

Gypsy was found two blocks away from the airport entering a deserted building. Following her in, Blackdusk got her attention.

Blackdusk: So, there was a reason for you to be on this trip.

Gypsy: I wondered if you would figure it out in time.

Blackdusk: You know that I'm here to kill you. It will be by strangulation, if you don't mind.

Gypsy: That is best for me.

Pulling out the silver chain, Blackdusk whipped it around her neck and pulled it tight until she stopped moving. Letting her body drop to the ground, Blackdusk remembered who he hadn't addressed during the trials.

"Last time I talked about you, Damian Storm, I found out afterwards that you were whining about not being addressed quickly enough. If I remember correctly, you have been bragging about being a badass. I guess you aren't as much of a badass as I thought you were which is very disappointing to me because I was hoping you weren't like most rock stars that are past their prime. You aren't worth my time if that is all you are. I have more important matters to worry about."

Turning his attention back to the trials, Blackdusk took his shirt off and focused his energy on calling an animal out. All of a sudden, the tattoo of Nanook started to grow and take a step off his back onto the floor. Nanook is a creature with the head of a wolf and the body of a dragon.

Blackdusk: Finally, I am done with these stupid trials and I got you to roll with, Nanook.

***Static fills the screen***


End file.
